Minute electrical potentials may be commonly recorded from the scalp of human subjects which are elicited by light stimulation of the visual system. These potentials, which are subjected to computer analysis, are useful for an understanding of the physiology of the human visual system and for diagnosis of certain anomalies and diseases. Recently discovered wavelets, sometimes called "oscillations", or "oscillatory potentials", superimposed upon the larger, lower frequency visual evoked cortical potentials (VECP) are being investigated to define their properties, and to be compared with similar, but earlier wavelets which are well known to exist at the level of the retina. In the second year of this research, the influence of pattern variables will be assessed. We are also attempting to make recordings which originate from the optic nerve, by the use of nasopharyngeal electrode placements.